Uma razão
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Kenshin do passado, em transição entre Battousai/Rurouni, encontra uma Kaoru do futuro, e a ajuda de um jeito muito especial. Esse encontro mudará sua vida para sempre.


**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, mas não importa, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, eu amo amo demais. RuroKen é minha ficção predileta, acho que isso nunca vai mudar... and OOR. The Beginning não me pertence.  
**

**"Uma razão."**

**By Chibis**

Exausto, sujo e maltrapilho foi assim que Kenshin chegou até a praia deserta. A batalha daquele dia tinha sido intensa, a última. A guerra havia chegado ao fim, mas a promessa de não matar estava apenas no inicio.

Para quem passou os últimos três anos retalhando, seria difícil lutar contra o instinto de sobrevivência, caso fosse atacado. Kenshin precisaria de paciência, e muito controle físico e emocional para dominar a força física e a nova espada.

A estranha Sakabattou tinha a lamina invertida para o lado contrario, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia matar mesmo assim. A força dos golpes do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu era suficiente para rachar crânios, quebrar ossos, causar hemorragia interna...

Matar, mesmo sem uma lâmina afiada.

Na praia deserta, ele procurou por um pouco de reclusão, para refletir sobre tudo que tinha vivido. A partir daquele dia, pretendia sumir, deixar que o nome Battousai se tornasse apenas uma lenda. Encostado no tronco de uma árvore, Kenshin viu sua vida passando na frente de seus olhos.

Um pequeno garoto de cabelos vermelhos enterrou os pais e os irmãos, vitimas da cólera quando ele tinha apenas sete anos de idade. Viveu momentos de puro horror ao ser vendido como escravo. Fome, frio, medo. Traumas de infância que provavelmente o assombrariam pelo resto da vida.

E foi apenas o começo.

Novamente aquele garotinho enterrou pessoas queridas, três mulheres que o protegeram e suplicaram por sua vida enquanto a caravana de escravos era brutalmente atacada.

Testemunhou o banho de sangue promovido por Seijuro Hiko ao esquartejar esses mesmos bandidos. Mais enterros, mais covas cavadas por suas pequenas mãos, sempre ensangüentadas.

Mudou de nome, Shinta, um nome suave demais para esse mundo tão duro, agora era Kenshin.

Durante os sete anos seguintes, treinou duro o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Adolescente genioso e questionador, discutiu feio com seu mestre. Inconformado com a opressão e o sofrimento do povo, kenshin partiu. Decidiu lutar, mas era apenas uma criança de 14 anos, imatura e sem preparo psicológico para o massacre que se iniciou. Uniu-se a facções políticas, se tornou um retalhador. Para aguentar o trabalho, foi obrigado a vestir uma carapuça fria e impenetrável, mas não suficiente.

Tocaias, gritos, corpos retalhados, sangue, muito sangue...morte.

Matou, matou e matou...Se viu em um espiral macabro de sangue e dor. Mas Battousai não tinha prazer naquilo, porem não tinha piedade também. Não teve piedade de Akira Kyiosato, que se negava a morrer. Kenshin havia despedaçado um noivado, uma historia de amor que teve inicio ainda na infância.

Como lembrança dessa destruição, ganhou mais que uma cicatriz no rosto, uma cicatriz na alma.

Uma noite fez chover sangue em cima de uma bela moça embriagada. Moça essa que depois de um tempo, viria a se tornar seu primeiro amor. Mal sabia Battousai, que Tomoe procurava vingança, que na verdade ela era a outra metade da historia de amor destruída. A outra metade da cicatriz em sua bochecha.

Inocente, Kenshin acreditou que no breve período que esteve ao lado dela, poderia voltar a ser somente o filho de um fazendeiro. Cuidando da horta, comercializando ervas medicinais, cortando lenha ao invés de homens. Mas a farsa de uma vida pacata durou pouco.

Por mais que Battousai não quisesse acreditar, por mais que tivessem se afeiçoado um ao outro, Tomoe era sim uma espiã. Uma espiã a procura de vingança pela morte de seu noivo, Akira. E ela estava sendo usada por seus inimigos para dar cabo de sua vida.

Mas o jovem retalhador havia sido apresentado ao sentimento chamado amor. Estava apaixonado pela primeira vez.

Após uma única noite de amor, após Tomoe ter chorado por Akira e ter confessado que nunca demonstrou o quanto realmente o amava, essa moça sussurrou em seu ouvido... Sussurrou que Battousai havia lhe roubado a felicidade, mas que kenshin havia lhe dado uma nova felicidade.

Mesmo que seus tristes olhos negros denunciassem a ilusão dessas palavras. Tomoe era mulher em luto querendo se apegar em algo... Querendo sentir alguma coisa que não fosse somente a depressão...

A desgraça do amor de Akira e Tomoe, roubado por ele, então se completou. Novamente uma mulher lhe salvou sua vida. Tomoe se jogou no meio da luta e o golpe que tirou sua vida, veio da própria espada de Kenshin.

Daquele que havia lhe dado uma nova felicidade...

Battousai então compreendeu a dor que Tomoe sentiu ao perder a pessoa amada. Ao menos ela não teria mais sofrer. Ele só desejou que Tomoe encontrasse a paz, agora com Akira no além.

_"E assim que tem que ser_" ela disse ao lhe entalhar a outra metade da cicatriz em seu rosto.

Mas Kenshin continuaria vivo para lidar com as conseqüências de suas ações. E assim voltou ao Bakumatsu.

Ele havia passado a primeira parte da guerra como retalhador, matando pessoas importantes do governo. Mas depois de Tomoe, ele passou a ser um guarda costas para membros importantes da facção monarquista.

_...E depois da guerra...Só Deus sabe..._

Algum tempo depois, em maio de 1868, o Xogunato havia chegado oficialmente ao fim. **"A guerra terminou", **as pessoas gritavam.

O fim de uma Era onde a população era dividida em categorias, e os mais pobres, os párias, eram considerados sujos e não humanos. Uma Era onde as pessoas não tinham sequer direitos legais, onde status e clãs comandavam o destino desde o seu nascimento.

O imperador estava morto, Mutsuhito assumiu o poder, e o Japão já não era mais um país isolado do mundo. Os samurais abandonariam suas espadas para assumir cargos de importância dentro do governo. Um novo caminho literalmente abria-se para o país do sol nascente.

Sem Tomoe, sem amigos, sem família, sem casa, sem rumo...Lá no fundo esse novo mundo não fazia tanto sentido para Kenshin.

Era como se ele não fizesse parte disso... Como se não passasse de um espectador_...Pra que descobrir o sentimento de amor, se logo em seguida ele vai ser arrancado da forma mais brutal?..._

Himura Battousai tinha uma espada nova. O objetivo era manter a promessa de não matar e ajudar o máximo de pessoas que pudesse. Para compensar um pouco a quantidade de sangue derramado por suas mãos. Porém, mesmo com isso em mente, ele não deixava de se sentir infeliz e se perguntar.

_...Qual o sentido?... **"Qual a minha razão?"**_

Na praia deserta, ele tentou espantar os pensamentos depressivos. Se continuasse, seria difícil parar a tristeza. O tempo estava aberto, não que fizesse diferença, estava mais do que acostumado a dormir ao relento, mas pelo menos não se molharia com chuva naquela noite.

Agora era só um jovem de dezoito anos de idade, vencido pelo cansaço. Sonolento com o suave som das ondas, triste, solitário, sem esperança, assombrado pelos erros do passado.

Ele adormeceu...

Acreditando que estava condenado a solidão e a infelicidade.

^.^x

**"Amor, eu preciso que você ajeite o banheiro pra mim! Dar banho nele até que consigo, mas pegar os brinquedos espalhados no chão? Impossível. Eu não consigo mais enxergar meus pés." **O sono de Kenshin foi interrompido bruscamente por uma voz feminina.

E ela continuava a falar. "**Pelo menos aproveitei e tomei banho também, ou melhor ele me deu banho, de roupa e tudo." **Ela riu.**  
**

A voz tinha um timbre suave, doce, e apesar de tantas palavras, também apresentava um certo cansaço.

Kenshin abriu os olhos imediatamente, sem entender nada.

**"Amor! Não acredito que você pegou no sono! " **A mulher passou por ele rapidamente, mas ele só a viu de costas, pois ela entrava novamente no que provavelmente seria o quarto de banho. "**A idade está chegando mesmo. Baka!**"

**"Hã?" **

Kenshin abriu bem os olhos espantados. **"O que?"**

Deslocado,desorientado, sem entender. Ele olhou rapidamente para os lados. Não estava mais na praia, encostado naquela arvore. Estava encostado em uma pilastra, em um engawa. No quintal de um dojo? Ele sentiu novamente uma movimentação ao seu redor. A dona da voz desconhecida passou de um lado, separando roupas sujas, e estendendo uma toalha molhada no varal.

**"Pois é, nem me fala" **Ela jogou uma roupa suja em um balde**. "Anata, ele molhou o banheiro inteiro. Pior é que eu nem tive coragem de dar bronca. Ele anda tão sensível...Kenshin você está me escutando? Francamente, estou falando sozinha aqui?"** A mulher se virou finalmente, ficando frente a frente com ele. **"Anata? O que foi?"**

**"Anata?" **Ele repetiu.

_...Essa mulher é louca?..._

**"Onde eu estou?" **Kenshin não sentia uma energia ruim, nem assassina, nem nada do tipo. Pelo contrario existia uma paz naquela casa, mesmo assim não deixava de se sentir extremamente confuso e defensivo. _...Eu pensava que estava vivendo em paz com Tomoe, e veja o que aconteceu..._

**"Kenshin?!"** Kaoru balançou a cabeça e o olhou de um jeito engraçado, fazendo sinal com as mãos de que Kenshin tinha ficado maluco.

A mulher era linda, sem dúvidas. Baixinha como ele, dona de um rosto delicado, e um sorriso largo e sincero. Expressivos olhos azuis, longos cabelos negros e uma barriga enorme.

_...Kami sama essa mulher vai explodir... _

**"Kenshin, eu não joguei o balde tão forte assim na cabeça, né?" **Ela abriu um enorme sorriso novamente, mas ao perceber que a confusão no olhar do ruivo que não se desfez, o sorriso foi murchando. Kenshin estava em alerta e pior, ele parecia não a reconhecer.

Os olhos se encontraram finalmente.

**"Ken...Kenshin?"**Kaoru colocou a mão na frente da boca. ._..Os olhos dele...estão mais dourados que violeta.._.

**"Masaka..."** Ela suspirou. "**Battousai...Doushite?"**

Kenshin imediatamente ficou de pé na frente dela, procurou por uma espada em sua cintura, mas não a encontrou por perto. Era instinto. Ele se sentiu desprotegido.

**"Quem é você?" **Kenshin disse duro e intimidador, não queria usar esse tom com uma mulher grávida, mas ele não tinha a menor noção do que estava acontecendo, nem de onde estava. Nem quem era aquela mulher que falava com ele com tamanha intimidade.

Como aquela mulher conhecia seu nome como Kenshin, e como Battousai?

**"Papa...otousan!"** Um garotinho de uns três anos de idade veio correndo na sua direção. O cabelo ruivo na altura dos ombros, um pouco úmido e absolutamente desarrumado.** "PAPA."** Ele pulava com energia, tentando se jogar no colo de Kenshin, para lhe agarrar os cabelos.

**"Espera! KENJI!"**

Kaoru pegou o garoto no ar.

Ela sabia que Kenshin não machucaria Kenji, modo Battousai ou não. Mesmo assim preferiu não correr o risco, o instinto protetor materno era mais forte que tudo. Kenji já estava extremamente ciumento e emotivo por conta da gravidez. Uma palavra mais brusca vinda de seu marido, e eles correriam o risco de agüentar o maior drama e berreiro. **"Você acabou de tomar banho! Se ficar pulando assim vai ficar todo suado! Entre meu amor, seu pai...vai preparar seu jantar, ok."**

**"Ah...pai..." **O menino fez bico. Kaoru olhou para o pequeno ruivo de um jeito carinhoso, mas reprovador ao mesmo tempo. Algo que só uma mãe conseguia fazer.

**"Pai?"**Kenshin repetiu o que aquele mulher tinha dito, o que o garotinho tinha dito.

Era surreal, o menino, o tal Kenji era uma miniatura sua. Em seus dezoito anos de vida, em suas andanças durante a guerra, quantas pessoas ruivas Kenshin havia encontrado até hoje? No maximo duas, todas estrangeiras. E ali estava, um perfeito clone seu de três anos de idade.

**"Mas posso brincar um pouco no meu quarto antes do jantar? Só um pouquinho? Onegai Okasan." **Kenji não tinha percebido a mudança em seu pai. Kaoru agradeceu por isso.

**"Sim meu anjo."**Kaoru então balançou positivamente a cabeça, e Kenji pulou dos braços da sua mãe e correu para seu quarto, deixando para trás um perplexo Battousai. Com o olhar ele acompanhou sua miniatura correndo casa adentro.

Kaoru estava muito preocupada, Kenshin não ficava assim a toa. Ela chegou mais perto, colocando a mão no peito dele. Nunca teve medo de Kenshin antes, não seria agora que começaria a ter. **"O que está acontecendo ? Alguns minutos atrás você estava ótimo. Tirou uma soneca enquanto eu dava banho no Kenji e de repente...você acorda assim...Anata...eu não entendo." **Kaoru estava inconformada.

**"Para de me chamar assim, você não é a Tomoe... você não é."**Kenshin colocou as mãos cabeça e deu um passo pra trás, se afastando da mulher. **"Eu não sei que raio de sonho é esse. Talvez eu tenha sido envenenado... Malditos, nem um minuto de sossego posso ter?"**

**"To...Tomoe?"**Ela sussurrou**. **Automaticamente os olhos de Kaoru se encheram de água.**"Por que você está trazendo a Tomoe pra essa historia? Você não fala dela desde a última visita ao cemitério...O que aconteceu, masaka...!"**

Kenshin fechou os olhos com força "**Eu não sei! Eu não te conheço! Eu não sei onde raios estou!".** Queria acordar novamente naquela praia, e poder se defender de quem estivesse lhe atacando.

_...Eu preciso descobrir quem me envenenou , preciso sair desse delírio... ou magia, ou qualquer coisa do tipo..._ Com o anuncio do fim da guerra, ele imaginou que teria pelo menos algumas horas de descanso na maldita praia deserta, antes que algum inimigo atacasse. ._.. Estou vulnerável enquanto não dominar a sakabattou, pelo menos se eu quiser seguir com o juramento e não matar ninguém no processo..._

** "Não, não..." **A mulher agarrou os próprios cabelos, depois soltou os braços sobre o próprio corpo**. "Eu não posso lidar com isso, não agora! Os bebês podem chegar a qualquer minuto, e eu ainda tenho o Kenji. Você...Você não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode!" **Kaoru se sentou na varanda, e começou a chorar copiosamente."**Justo agora você resolve ter uma crise de identidade?"**

Por algum motivo Kenshin sentiu o peito apertando ao ver aquela mulher chorando. De alguma forma aquilo era errado. Ele queria ver aquela mulher sorrindo novamente. Kenshin não queria lágrimas naqueles olhos azuis.

**"Isso não se faz com uma mulher grávida de gêmeos. Você tem noção de como eu estou assustada com esse parto?! E agora mais essa. E se alguma coisa der errado?...Kenji, os bebês...Eu...Eu sei que você está tão inseguro quanto eu, mas não faça isso comigo Kenshin..." **Os soluços de Kaoru aumentaram dolorosamente. Novamente ela se viu pensando no que aconteceria caso não sobrevivesse ao parto, só Kenshin a acalmava quando ela começava a pirar sobre isso. A gravidez dos gêmeos tinha balançado o emocional de Kaoru como nunca. **"Estou apavorada aqui! Eu sabia que alguma coisa ia dar errado...Eu não vou conseguir trazer esses dois bebês sozinha"**

**"Gomen nasai. Não chore senhora! Eu não tinha intenção..."**Kenshin estava perplexo, ele não sabia o que fazer.** "Tudo vai ficar bem...**" _...Eu acho.._. Kenshin não completou a frase, mas com a voz bem calma, ele tentou trazer um pouco de tranquilidade pra essa mulher. **"Você já teve uma criança antes, não foi? Kenji? E parece que você se saiu muito bem com esse ruivinho...então... fique calma senhora..."**

Secando as lágrimas, ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Era o que ela precisava ouvir pra sair do seu mini ataque de pânico. **"Hai sim, sim.**"

A shihandai fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por alguns segundos, o ruivo só observava sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Kaoru desceu da varanda, parando novamente na frente de Kenshin, apontando para ele, como se fosse uma grande piada **"Ok, mas agora chega. Já não tem mais graça essa historia de "senhora". Para de mexer com meus hormônios Kenshin...Porque daqui a pouco só falta você me dizer que nós ainda estamos no Bakumatsu!"**

**"Senhora..."**

Kaoru riu ironicamente, balançando a cabeça, e acariciando carinhosamente a enorme barriga.

**"Acabaram de anunciar o final da guerra! Eu estava no campo de batalha, e fui descansar na beira de uma praia deserta... E acordei aqui nesse lugar..."**Kenshin relembrou o dia sanguinolento que tinha acabado de viver.

**"Ah não..."** A moça olhou para Kenshin de um jeito estranho. Kenshin se sentiu mal por essa mulher estar tão abalada. Apesar da barriga enorme, dos pés inchados, ela tinha uma luz reluzente em sua volta. ._..Um pouco descompensada. ...Se bem que dar a luz a duas crianças ao mesmo tempo fritaria os nervos de qualquer uma. ...Grávida de gêmeos e com um garotinho pequeno pra criar..._

**"Oh Kami sama, pensei que fosse só eu que estivesse em uma crise pré parto." **Kaoru riu ironicamente**. "Final da guerra Kenshin? Você está me dizendo que está estamos em 1868? Não meu amor, nós estamos em 1882!" **Kaoru estava começando a sentir um desconforto no baixo ventre, como umas fisgadas na virilha. Ela colocou a mão na barriga enorme.

Kaoru reclamou baixinho. **"Justo no momento que eu mais preciso do meu marido" **

Kenshin percebeu a cara de dor que a mulher estava fazendo.

**"Onde está seu marido? Kyoto é enorme, mas talvez eu possa ajudar a encontrá-lo. Me passe as características."...**_Essa mulher precisa de um médico..._

**"Kyoto? Nós estamos em Shitamachi. E meu marido? Meu marido é baixinho, ruivo, de olhos coloridos, meio violeta, meio dourado, cicatriz em x na bochecha e diz ORO toda hora. AH MEU DEUS!"**Kaoru começaria a chorar de verdade se Kenshin não voltasse ao normal.

**"Oro? Que raio é isso? Shitamachi? Em Tokio?Como eu vim parar em Tokio?!"** Nem quando Kenshin comeu os cogumelos tóxicos teve um sonho tão maluco. _... Mestre Hiko estaria se divertindo agora..._

**" Kenshin a guerra acabou há uns quinze anos. Você vagou pelo país ajudando pessoas durante dez anos, até que em 1878 nós nos conhecemos.. E Kenshin depois de alguns meses, nos casamos, se bem que você enrolou pra caramba pra pedir minha mão..**." As pontadas na barriga ficaram um pouco mais intensas."**Eu já tava achando que você não gostava de mulher.**" Kaoru riu, mas soltou o ar dos pulmões de uma vez só com a pontada dolorosa que sentiu em seguida.

**"Mulher... Você é louca!"**

**"EU NÃO SOU LOUCA, SOU A MÃE DOS SEUS FILHOS!"** Kaoru estava pronta para dar um soco na cara de Kenshin quando sentiu uma forte cólica. **"OHHHH..."** Ela se curvou, respirando com dificuldade, o tecido fino de seu yukata encharcou de liquido. "**AHH...a bolsa rompeu!"** Ela gritou conforme a imensa onda de dor quase a rasgou no meio. **"Eu sabia! Eu disse! Os bebês vão chegar a qualquer momento...AHHHHHAH...ITAI!"**

Kenshin correu para o lado dela, amparando-a quando percebeu que seus joelhos não agüentariam mais o peso de seu próprio corpo. **"O que está acontecendo com você?"**

**"Os bebês...Eu acho que o banho com o Kenji acelerou o trabalho de parto..."** Respirando fundo, Kaoru se apoiou em Kenshin. **"Eu preciso entrar agora, me ajude!" **

"**Par... to?"**Kenshin pensou em pega-la no colo, mas desistiu. Ele duvidou que agüentaria o peso. Ele era um ótimo espadachim, mas não tinha tanta força física assim. A mulher provavelmente deveria estar pesando o dobro dele.

Ele passou os braços de Kaoru sobre seus ombros, colocou a mãe na sua cintura larga, e foi dando passo por passo ao lado dela, direcionando Kaoru para o corredor.

**"Pra onde?"**O cabelo dela cheirava tão gostoso, jasmim e lavanda.

**"Ali, ali...AHHH...Ahhh"**Kaoru apontou rapidamente para seu quarto. Uma nova contração quase derrubou os dois no chão, ou melhor, os quatro.

"**Okaasan? Mama."**A voz da criança era de choro. **"Por que você tá gritando?"**

Kenshin deitou a mulher no futon, e virou-se para ver sua miniatura de três anos de idade plantada na porta. O olhar do garotinho era de pavor absoluto ao ver sua mãe se contorcendo de dor.

** "O que você está fazendo com a minha mamãe? "**Kenji olhou feio para Kenshin. Ele percebeu o ki poderoso que o menino possuía. Olhos dourados no pequeno ruivinho?

_...Será possível? Essa criança é meu filho? Essa mulher é minha? Mas como? Eu vim parar quinze anos no futuro? Não é possível, eu não me vejo com uma família. Depois de tudo que eu fiz, todo sangue que derramei?..._

Kaoru sussurrou com a voz mais doce, o que era quase impossível tamanha a dor que sentia..."**Mamãe está bem, não se preocupe meu anjo, seus irmãos estão chegando pra brincar com você, é só isso. Ok? Senta aqui perto de mim." **

**"Justo essa noite ninguém aparece no dojo pra ficar com Kenji. Nem Yahiko, nem Sano, nem dr. Gensai ou Megumi...Masaka! Ahhh" **Kaoru sussurrou entre os dentes. Kenshin não fazia a menor idéia de quem eram essas pessoas, mas ele agradeceria se alguém aparecesse para ajudar.

Kenji obedeceu e sentou-se na cabeceira do futon ao lado da cabeça de Kaoru. Ela tentaria se controlar para não gritar, mas era muito difícil.

**"Eu te amo mamãe..."**Quando queria, Kenji conseguia ser o exato sinônimo da doçura.

"**A mamãe e o papai também te amam meu anjo. Está tudo bem ok?"**Kaoru beijou a pequena mão de Kenji.

Kenshin observou que o garoto estava a beira das lágrimas ao ver o sofrimento de sua mãe. Não havia como negar, existia um amor imenso naquela família, como viu poucas vezes em sua vida. Mesmo sendo Battousai até horas atrás, ele pensou como era bonito ver o imenso carinho que flutuava em torno dessa casa.

Sua família? ...Sim, segundo essa bela mulher deitada na sua frente... Ela estava suada, os longos cabelos negros espalhados em sua volta. A face vermelha e inchada, mesmo assim, Kenshin achou que ela era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já tinha visto, mas ela parecia bem nova pra ele. Porque se ele tinha dezoito anos, e se passaram quinze anos...Ele deveria ter uns trinta e três nessa tal "realidade".

**"Qual a sua idade? "** A pergunta escapou sem querer. Essa mulher deveria ter uns vinte e poucos anos. Ela provavelmente era uma década mais nova que ele.

**"Que?" AHHHHH"**Kaoru gritou novamente. **"...Kenshin... AHHH. PRESTA ATENÇÃO. BAKAAAAA!"**A shihandai se enfureceu quando viu que Kenshin estava alheio a sua dor, olhando para o nada como um abobado.

**"Hai...HAI!" **Battousai ou não, ele se assustou com o poder do ki que essa mulher possuía._...Ela tem mãos de quem treina kenjutsu...Por isso o garotinho é tão forte. Meu filho e filho dela..._ Imediatamente ele estava ajoelhado ao lado Kaoru.

**"Você precisa de toalhas e água limpa, uma tesoura esterilizada e cordão... E dois cobertores pra enrolar os bebes...AHHHHHH OH MEU DEUS. CONTRAÇÃOOOO! Tudo já está separado, no armário, lá!**" Kaoru apontou para o móvel. Ela tentava controlar a respiração, como Megumi tinha ensinado durante o nascimento de Kenji.

Kenshin se moveu como o vento a procura das coisas que Kaoru havia pedido. Não foi difícil encontrar, tudo já estava preparada para esse momento. Quando retornou para o lado da jovem mulher, ela se contorcia e gemia de dor. O pequeno garotinho ruivo tentava acalmar sua mãe soprando com a boca, vento no rosto dela.

**"Kenshin. Você precisa ver se eu tenho dilatação. Se eu tiver dilatada, talvez não de tempo de chamar o medico...Kenji foi assim, quase não deu tempo..."** A voz agoniada de Kaoru fez com que Kenshin paralisasse.

**"Dilatação? Senhora, eu não poderia fazer isso!" **Kenshin estava muito vermelho, o que ele conhecia da intimidade feminina era muito pouco, ou melhor quase nada já que não ia para a zona como seus outros companheiros de guerra, e a experiência com Tomoe foi breve e bem tímida. E ele só tinha quinze anos...Ele lembrou das conversas com Hiko, de como os bebês eram feitos e nasciam, quando ainda estava entrando na adolescência. ._..Olhar lá embaixo? mas eu nem conheço essa senhora..._

**"AGORAAAAAA."**

_...Ela é explosiva..._

**"Baka."**Kaoru disse entre os dentes.**"Eu não vou dizer o que eu quero dizer por causa do Kenji, mas você conhece "lá" melhor do eu**!"

Kenshin estava perplexo.

"K**enshin, depois desses gêmeos você está proibido de chegar perto da minha cama por uns cinco anos. BAKAAAAAAAA!"**

**"Oro?"** A palavra agora fez sentido.

Kenshin colocou uma coberta por cima de Kaoru, para dar um pouco de privacidade, e não assustar Kenji ainda mais. Ela ajudou dobrando os joelhos e afastando as pernas. Rapidamente Kenshin tirou a roupa dela, e completamente embaraçado começou a examinar a mulher.

**"Eu nunca cheguei nem perto de um mulher em trabalho de parto, mas eu acho que o neném está nascendo. Eu vejo cabelo, uma cabeça?"...**_ok...estou entrando em pânico. O que já era bizarro antes agora se tornou ultra bizarro..._

**"A cabeça? Já?"**Kaoru jogou a cabeça pra trás e respirou fundo. **"Não vai dar tempo...Não vai dar tempo. Não me deixe sozinha, por favor! Você precisa fazer o parto! AHHH...Outra contração! AHHH..."**

**"Eu, fazer parto?"**Kenshin estava apavorado. Tinha dezoito anos, já tinha vivido de tudo, mas nunca pensou passar por isso. Ele se sentiu como uma criança. Seu mestre Hiko gargalharia se o visse agora.

**"Não, eu não tenho ideia do que fazer! Eu vou em um flash na tal clinica, me fala onde fica esse médico!"**Kenshin estava desesperado. E se ele fizesse alguma coisa errada, as vidas dessa mulher e das crianças estavam literalmente em suas mãos.

**"Não me abandona, por favor...Seja lá qual for o sonho que você tiver vivendo, eu PRECISO do meu marido comigo, por favor! AHHH! Kenshinnnnnnnnnnn! Eu preciso começar a empurrar! AHHHHHH! SE VOCÊ SAIR DAQUI EU TE MATO. JURO! AHHHH"** Uma nova onde contrações e Kaoru sentiu que ia rasgar em duas.

**"Mamãe eu estou aqui!"**Kenji passava delicadamente a mão no cabelo de Kaoru, tentando de alguma forma confortar e ajudar a sua mãe.

**"Eu...eu..."**Kenshin não podia fugir. O bebê estava nascendo, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. O ruivo se posicionou no meio das pernas de Kaoru, e com suas mãos, foi ajudando a tirar a criança que estava nascendo. Ele tinha sangue novamente em suas mãos, mas agora sangue de uma nova vida. Seguindo as orientações de Kaoru, ele cortou o cordão umbilical e amarrou com firmeza o cordão.

Os olhos de Kaoru se encheram de lágrimas ao avistar mais uma cabecinha ruiva em sua família. O choro do bebê ecoou alto pelo dojo Kamiya. **"É uma menina...Uma menina!" **Kenshin limpou o sangue e o liquido amniótico da criança, depois de desobstruir as narinas, que agora respiravam bravamente oxigênio, ele a enrolou em um cobertor e colocou sobre o peito de Kaoru. Ao ficar ao lado da sua mãe, a menina parou de chorar, ela já conhecia sua progenitora.

**"Bem vinda meu amor!"** As lágrimas de alegria escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Kaoru. Kenshin percebeu umidade no seu próprio rosto. **"Vai ser Dana mesmo Kenshin?"**

Mesmo sem saber se era esse o nome escolhido, Kenshin balançou a cabeça positivamente. Mas ele entendeu que era uma conversa que os dois já tinham tido antes, nome dos bebês.

**"Ah. Dana Kamiya Himura, diga oi para o seu pai e seu irmão!" **Kaoru virou a bebê para Kenji e depois para que Kenshin a mirasse bem. Ele gravou cada detalhe do rosto de sua filha. Sonho ou não sim, ele acreditou que aquela criança era sua. A pequena de cabelos ruivos, provavelmente teria os olhos azuis de sua mãe.

Kenshin sentiu um nó na garganta. "**Bem vinda Dana-chan."** Ele foi capaz de dizer, enquanto observava Kaoru posicionando Dana ao lado de Kenji, fazendo com os irmãos criassem um laço desde o primeiro momento.

**"Ela tem o cabelo como meu e do papai, ne?"**Kenji reagiu bem a chegada da irmã.

**"Sim"** Kaoru abriu um enorme sorriso ao perceber o olhar orgulhoso estampado no rosto do "Battousai" observando sua criação.

**"Vai começar de novo. AHHHHHHHH" **Kaoru estava mais fraca e cansada, mas ela tinha que se esforçar para trazer seu outro bebê ao mundo. **"Kenshin... me ajuda! Itaiiiiiii!"**

Na segunda vez tudo parecia mais rápido, Kenshin sempre foi um excelente aprendiz.

**"Hai! Força, empurra, empurra!"** Ele percebeu as forças de sua "mulher" se esgotando. ._.. mas se tem mais um bebê lá dentro, ele vai sair, e ele vai ficar bem..._

**"Agora!"**

**"Haaaaaaa" **Kaoru tomou fôlego, vermelha como um pimentão, ela empurrou pra valer. Alguns minutos depois, outro bebê já estava nas mãos de Kenshin. Ele agiu rápido, limpando o bebe, cortando o cordão, amarrando firme. Um menino, com cabelos negros como os de Kaoru chorou tão forte quanto sua irmã gêmea.

**"Ah, eu não disse que conseguiria um moreno no meio desse clã de ruivos?"**Kaoru ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. **"Bem vindo Shinta, meu amor..."**O caçula teria cabelos negros e olhos cor de violeta.

**"Shinta?"**

_ ...Ela sabe sobre Shinta?..._

Kenshin já não segurava as lágrimas.

Ele tinha uma família.

Um garotinho ruivo, um pouco temperamental, mas extremamente doce e carinhoso. O irmão mais velho que defenderia seu clã com unhas e dentes.

Um casal de gêmeos.

Uma filha ruivinha que lhe causaria dor de cabeça no futuro. Rapaz nenhum seria bom suficiente para ela, Kenshin já calculava.

E um caçula pequeno, o moreninho que provavelmente seria o xodó da família toda...

Uma mulher forte, expressiva, explosiva, amorosa que deu a luz a duas crianças ao mesmo tempo, praticamente sozinha, sem perder a personalidade, sem perder o bom humor.

Ele estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso e já não se importava se tinha sido envenenado ou não. Já não queria mais acordar naquela praia deserta, abandonado pelo mundo.

Kenshin limpou o sangue de Kaoru, e não foi pouco. Ele nem imaginava que as placentas seriam eliminadas após o parto e tomou um baita susto a respeito. Ficou preocupado com a quantidade de sangue que saiu, pois encharcou varias e varias toalhas, mas Kaoru disse que era normal, que ela sentia bem. Ele então colocou uma toalha entre as pernas dela e depois a aqueceu com a coberta. Kaoru estava esgotada. Assim como as crianças.

**"Kenshin...Obrigada por tudo que você me deu, obrigada pelos meus...nossos filhos...! Eu te amo".**

Kenshin não queria mesmo acordar desse sonho.

Ela riu**. "Mesmo quando você dá uma de doido e se transforma em Battousai." **Kaoru riu. "**Mesmo que você seja de verdade o Kenshin com dezoito anos de idade. Saiba que eu vou estar te esperando. E quando for a hora certa o destino vai trazer você pra mim...Naquela ruela de Shitamachi..."**

**"Kenshin... Aishiteru!"** Ela sussurrou mais uma vez, adormecendo ao lado dos seus bebês, Kenji, Dana e Shinta..**"Para sempre...nunca se esqueça disso! "**

**^.^x**

**"Espera, não dorme!...Você nunca me disse seu nome..." **Infelizmente Kenshin acordou de supetão. No meio da noite, sozinho, encostado naquela árvore na praia deserta. Somente o suave barulho das ondas cortava o silencio.

Um sonho diferente de tudo que tinha sonhado até hoje. Um sonho bom, finalmente. Uma esperança

_"...Mas foi tão real. Eu pude sentir o toque. O choro. O peso das crianças. O cheiro do jasmim e lavanda no cabelo dela quando a levei até o quarto. O brilho daquele olhar... não foi só uma ilusão...Deve ter um significado. Justamente acontece no momento em que mais duvidava sobre minha razão nesse mundo. Minha razão pra seguir em frente..." _Kenshin agarrou o seu cantil, tirou a tampa e bebeu um belo gole de água fresca.

**"Tokio." **Ele sorriu.** Shitamachi."**

E se for verdade? O que eu tenho a perder?!

Por via das duvidas, dentro de dez anos, se ainda estivesse vivo, definitivamente estaria em Tokio. Nas redondezas de Shitamachi, procurando por uma tal Kamiya em uma ruela.

Certamente não conseguiria mais dormir naquela noite , ele pegou suas coisas, sua espada nova a "sakabattou" e deu adeus aquela arvore, aquela praia. E começou a vagar.

Kenshin sorriu ao lembrar novamente daquele detalhe, do momento quando aquela beldade de olhos azuis disse o nome completo da sua filha recém nascida._..Dana Kamiya Himura..._

**"Kamiya..."** Ele não sabia o nome da sua futura esposa, Kamiya provavelmente era o sobrenome da família dela. Mesmo sem saber o nome completo, não esqueceria dos longos cabelos negros e dos expressivos olhos azuis. Ela tinha um olhar dela que o desafiava.

Kenshin desejou que os dez anos voassem rápido. Ele riu sozinho ao se lembrar do jeito dela. **"Ela disse que jogou um balde na minha cabeça? ORO."**

**"Parece que eu tenho uma longa jornada até te encontrar novamente..."** Naquela noite fria, o coração de Kenshin se aqueceu. "**Até lá serei apenas um rurouni."**

._..Uma razão..._

_"...E quando for a hora certa, o destino vai te trazer pra mim...Naquela ruela de Shitamachi..."_

_**^.^x**_

Após Kaoru e os recém nascidos serem examinados pelo Dr Gensai, com a ótima noticia que todos estavam saudáveis, Kenshin de 1882 arrumou o quarto, limpou as toalhas com sangue, ofereceu sopa para Kenji, depois ajeitou-se em um futon ao lado de sua esposa e filhos.

**"Daijoubu anata?"** Uma sonolenta Kaoru perguntou. Pela fome que os recém nascidos tinha, que mamaram como dois bezerrinhos, Kaoru perderia o peso extra em uma semana, não que isso importava para Kenshin, mesmo inchada e vermelha, sua esposa continuava a criatura mais bela do mundo.

**"Sim, é só uma sensação de "dejavu"...** **Daijoubu Koishi." **Kenshin passou os dedos nos longos cabelos de Kaoru, fazendo carinho. Ele se curvou e a beijou nos labios amorosamente.

Kaoru sorriu, fechando os olhos, vencida pelo cansaço.

**"Você estava tão estranho hoje, mesmo assim foi extraordinário o modo como me ajudou. Como trouxe nossos bebes ao mundo."** Kaoru mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

**"Eu sei... eu lembro..." **._..Koishi, a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi ter seguido um sonho, ter vindo para Shitamachi, encontrar uma tal Kamiya, em 1878..._ **"Não foi só um sonho..." **Ele suspirou. Kaoru tinha dormido.**  
**

Depois de tudo que viveu, todas as tristezas, medo e solidão, Kenshin Himura sorriu, tudo tinha ficado pra trás. Agora era só historia, experiência de vida para passar para seus filhos e netos.

Feliz, ele adormeceu ao lado de sua família. Ele estava em paz.

**"Você me deu uma razão..."**

**Just give me a reason**  
** To keep my heart beating**  
** Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms**  
** As the world falls apart around us**  
** All we can do is hold on, hold on**

**Take my hand**  
** And bring me back**

******^.^x**

**Nota:**

Obrigada por ter lido, reviews são bem vindos.

Sim, eu sei, que fanfic mais bobinha ne ? ^_^ Mas estava com a essa idéia faz tempinho. Kenshin, ainda em transição entre Battousai /Rurouni encontrando Kaoru no futuro.

Dana Kamiya Himura é em homenagem a Dana Scully (kkkk não pergunte). Bem, uma noite, tive um sonho que a Scully era filha do Kenshin (LOL! Gente ruiva!) Ruroken e Xfiles são meus amores.

Fui procurar o ano que o Kenji tinha nascido, sou velha, não lembrava mais (kkkk) e eu fiquei chocada ao perceber como o povo assumi o _Seisouhen como o final de Rurouni Kenshin. _

_NÃOO, pelo amor de Kami Sama. _

_Oficial, original, verdadeiro e único é o final do MANGA. (já que não tivemos a _saga de _Hokkaido). O Seisouhen não foi escrito/ criado/ nem aprovado por _Nobuhiro _Watsuki_ _Sensei Sama. Já que foi contra tudo que ele tinha proposto para Kenshin (Encontrar a resposta para expiar seus crimes. Ter um final feliz ao lado de sua esposa e filho. Ninguém viu como o Kenshin ficou sem a Kaoru, não? Como ele a abandonaria? Até a sakabattou ele passou pra frente ) O povo que criou esse OVA não prestou atenção aos detalhes do manga! bastards...argh._

_Anime, filme, live action, OVA, doujinshi , fanfic é só adaptação do manga (a verdadeira historia do Kenshin) hehehehe. Ok chega de reclamar do Seisouhen ( aquela #%&* tranqueira). TÁ, PAREI!  
_

_LOL. _


End file.
